L'amour météo
by Olila
Summary: Quand le temps qui règne sur poudlard entre en jeu dans les émotions et aide une jeune fille à faire le point sur les sentiments qu'elle nourrit envers le fameux Sirius Black.
1. Par temps d'orage

Par temps d'orage

**Bonjour tout le monde, aujourd'hui je vous poste un court texte que j'ai écrit il n'y a pas longtemps. D'autres de la sorte devraient arrivés avec le temps. En attendant j'espère que vous aimerez celui là ou que du moins vous me ferez part de vos remarques !**

**Par temps d'orage.**

L'air est lourd, irrespirable. La température est presque insupportable pour moi qui suis en froid avec la chaleur. Assise au bord du lac, j'attends que vienne l'orage.

Sirius est avec moi, ce merveilleux garçon dont j'ai longtemps été éprise et pour lequel j'ai beaucoup souffert. C'était tellement douloureux d'essayer de vivre avec la certitude qu'il ne partageait pas mes sentiments ! Heureusement à présent c'est terminé. A force de raison j'ai fini par étouffer les élans de mon cœur et en cet instant je suis parfaitement sereine à côté de lui, à côté de se coureur dont j'ai fait un ami, un simple ami.

Le vent se lève, je souris. Quel bonheur que la caresse de cet air frais sur ma peau, je me sens revivre. Je me débarrasse de la langueur qui m'est habituelle lors des chaudes journées. A chaque brise j'inspire profondément. Lorsque le vent se fait plus violent, et que j'ai l'impression qu'il murmure au creux de mon oreille quelque secret d'immortalité, je sens que la vie est totalement revenue en moi. Avec elle, mon dynamisme habituel est de retour. Je regarde Sirius, ravie. En l'observant réagir de la même façon que moi, je réalise que je dois avoir un air terriblement enfantin. Ai-je moi aussi les yeux qui brillent ? On rit, amusés par notre comportement, et sûrement aussi parce que la météo nous agite.

Il se met à pleuvoir, d'abord de petites gouttes espacées puis une pluie plus dense. L'eau est fraiche sur ma peau bouillante qui a bronzé durant la journée. Je suis bien. L'idée de rentrer m'abriter ne m'effleure même pas, je m'allonge dans l'herbe, Sirius en fait autant. Sa main frôle accidentellement la mienne, et pour conséquence nous nous regardons les yeux dans les yeux. Un grondement sourd se fait entendre au loin.

A ce bruit, mon cœur se serre. Inconsciemment je me rapproche de Sirius et je finis par me retrouver tout contre lui. Un éclair déchire le ciel puis le premier coup de tonnerre se fait entendre. Mon cœur s'affole. Celui de Sirius aussi, je le sens contre ma poitrine. Je ne me sens plus du tout puérile, et lui ne rit plus. L'atmosphère de fin du monde autours de nous nous rapproche, et avant d'avoir réfléchi à ce qu'il nous arrivait, nos langues se retrouvent pour un baiser passionné. Nos jambes s'enlacent, nos mains s'attardent sur chaque partie du corps de l'autre. Nous nous rattachons l'un à l'autre comme si nous étions condamnés, et que nous échangions notre dernière étreinte, faisant ainsi nos adieux à la vie. Je ne pense plus à rien, totalement emportée par ce sentiment extraordinaire, je m'accroche à lui comme si ma survie en dépendait.

Puis les coups de tonnerre s'éloignent, le vent se calme, la pluie cesse. Mon cœur reprend un rythme régulier. On s'éloigne l'un de l'autre. Le temps pour nous de réaliser et de nous calmer, l'orage est terminé. Alors je me lève, je m'éloigne.

-Tu vas où ?

-Finir un devoir.

Après la tempête des émotions et des sens, le calme est revenu. Ma raison l'emporte de nouveau, ce qui ne veut pas dire que je regrette ce moment passé. Au fond, je sais que la part de moi encore éprise de Sirius n'attendait que cela, et qu'alors que je la pensais disparue elle s'est manifestée. Je ne l'avais pas encore totalement étouffée. Mais maintenant, maintenant c'est fait. Comment aurai-je pu retrouver mon self-control le cas échéant ? Pourquoi ne serais-je pas en pleurs sachant que Sirius en embrassera une autre d'ici demain ? Je ne l'aime donc plus, c'est enfin fini. A moins que...

Pour le savoir, il ne me reste plus qu'à attendre l'orage.


	2. Par temps de pluie

Par temps de pluie

**Par temps de pluie.**

**Voilà le deuxième (très) court texte qui complète cette « mini fic ». N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis à travers une review ! Bonne lecture ! **

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

La période des orages est passée, l'été est terminé. Fini les instants passionnés, les impressions de fin du monde. Fini les échanges sensuels répétés avec Sirius, ces échanges sans conséquence. Tant mieux, j'aurai pu en devenir dépendante et aurai pu stupidement retomber amoureuse de cet ami.

Seulement à la suite des orages sont arrivées les averses. Il ne cesse plus de pleuvoir et toutes ces journées pluvieuses ont un impact sur moi. Etrangement je me sens lasse et déprimée. Ca n'est pas pour rien que l'automne est la saison durant laquelle on constate le plus de suicide. Etant déjà naturellement sujette à la nostalgie et à la mélancolie, je ne parviens plus souvent à retrouver le sourire ou la sérénité. Une angoisse sourde vit en moi et rien ne réussit à la détruire.

Aujourd'hui, une fois de plus, je me suis assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre de la salle commune des Gryffondors et j'observe ces torrents de larmes inonder le magnifique parc de Poudlard. Songeusement je lève la tête vers le ciel aussi inconsolable que moi. Il est tôt encore, je suis quasiment seule dans la salle mais je n'y fais pas attention. Dans mon esprit le vide se fait envahissant, je ne pense à rien. J'observe, j'attends.

Une main qui se pose sur mon épaule me détourne de ma contemplation du dehors. Cette main glisse le long de mon bras et vient s'arrêter sur ma hanche. Je tourne la tête de façon à observer la personne qui se trouve à mes côtés et ne m'étonne pas lorsque je me rends compte que c'est Sirius qui m'enlace ainsi. Dans ses yeux je vois le vide qu'il doit retrouver dans les miens. Il est là, comme moi, un peu désorienté. D'un même geste nous fixons à nouveaux cette déprime du ciel, et d'un même souffle nous soupirons. L'été nous semble bien loin et l'impression que la pluie durera toujours se manifeste en nous. L'ennui aussi fait des ravages, il nous rend esclave de cette contemplation douloureuse et nous oblige à réfléchir et à penser à des choses que l'on préférerait oublier. D'ailleurs voilà qu'à présent je pleure, comme si l'eau ne m'agaçait pas encore assez. Sirius m'observe, sèche ma joue d'une légère caresse et me serre un peu plus contre lui, comme si à deux nous étions plus fort, comme si à deux nous pouvions mieux nous protéger de l'impact qu'à sur nous la punition des Dieux.

Silencieux, nous restons là sur le rebord de notre fenêtre, le regard dirigé vers le dehors, mais l'esprit perdu bien plus loin. Quelques fois je ne surprends à fermer les yeux, c'est que je me sens un peu mieux grâce à la présence de mon étonnant ami. Partager les mêmes émotions, c'est se soulager mutuellement.

Puis James descend du dortoir avec Remus, et Sirius qui se prépare à les rejoindre relâche déjà son étreinte. Avant de partir il me dépose un baiser sur le front et m'encourage à tenir bon par un sourire sans joie. Cela me fait du bien, mais quelques secondes ensuite l'effet de ce geste affectif a disparu.

Je me retrouve alors seule, sans compagnon pour vivre ce long et pénible moment, sans compagnon pour m'offrir un peu de sa chaleur, son compagnon pour faire enfin accélérer les battements de mon cœur.

Assise au bord de la fenêtre je partage les chagrins du ciel.


	3. Sous la neige

Et voilà pour le troisième texte de cette petite série, en sachant qu'il y en aura quatre

**Et voilà pour le troisième texte de cette petite série, en sachant qu'il y en aura quatre. J'espère que celles qui ont aimé les précédents aimeront celui-ci et qu'elles me le feront savoir ! Bonne lecture ! (Et merci beaucoup à mes revieweuses !)**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

Ma joie de vivre est de retour, avec le temps et l'affection de celui qui devient au fil des jours mon meilleur ami, j'ai réussi à me sortir de ma mélancolie.

Au fil de la pluie, Sirius s'est ouvert à moi à ma plus grande surprise. Le séducteur de l'école, le garçon populaire par excellence m'a offert sa confiance au point de faire de moi une de ses confidentes, au même titre que les Maraudeurs, et a risqué de me faire don de lourdes armes si j'en venais à vouloir lui nuire. Le plus étonnant dans tout cela c'est que ce rapprochement ne s'est pas fait que dans un sens, que je me suis moi aussi mise à parler, à accepter de passer pour une faible ou une idiote devant quelqu'un. J'ai osé braver ma fierté et ne le regrette pas, ce que je vis avec Sirius est trop beau pour que je puisse souhaiter modifier mes actes.

Lors des premières neiges il m'a invité à le rejoindre les Maraudeurs et lui pour une bataille enfantine. Je ne m'y trompe pas, je sais qu'il m'a fait un véritable honneur en me présentant à ses amis.

Ce soir encore, nous nous émerveillons devant le spectacle que nous apporte le parc. Même lorsque l'on pratique chaque jour la magie, on trouve la vue incroyable. Tout est recouvert d'un manteau blanc d'une pureté étonnante, personne n'ayant eu l'idée saugrenue de sortir alors que la nuit était tombée. Le lac est gelé par endroit et la forêt interdite semble plus accueillante avec ses arbres dont les branches ploient sous le poids de la neige et ce soir, comme si les astres s'étaient mis d'accord pour nous offrir en cadeau un paysage idyllique, les étoiles et la lune brillent de mille feux et éclairent ainsi d'une lumière douce le coin retiré du parc où nous nous tenons Sirius et moi.

Emue par la beauté de la nuit, j'en oublie de parler et emportée par mon instinct je me cale contre Sirius, assis au sol tout comme moi. Ce geste n'a rien d'extraordinaire, d'ailleurs Sirius ne s'en étonne pas et c'est tout naturellement qu'il passe un bras autours de ma taille pour me serrer contre lui.

Je suis en cet instant plus sereine que je ne l'ai jamais été en bientôt dix-sept ans d'existence. L'endroit et la présence de cet ami en qui j'ai toute confiance à mes côtés m'apaise. Je crois être dans un rêve où dans l'un de ses contes de fées, et je suis touchée au point d'en être presque à pleurer. Cette magnifique nuit fait ressortir ma sensibilité que je trouve un peu trop présente ces derniers mois.

Je ferme les yeux et apprécie la sensation du froid qui vient me pincer le visage, puis suite à un involontaire déplacement de la tête je sens le souffle chaud de Sirius dans mon cou. Ce contraste me fait frissonner mais pour rien au monde je ne voudrais rentrer me réchauffer. Je suis tellement bien là, dans ce qui pourrait être une scène de roman fantastique ! La neige qui recommence à tomber vient me geler le bout du nez, vient me geler tout court. Il fait diablement froid ce soir et pourtant une onde de chaleur circule en moi, un soleil intérieur qui s'attarde dans mon ventre.

Une douce caresse sur mes lèvres achève de mon arrivée au pays des Dieux. Je me sens basculer lentement en arrière, protégée du moindre choc par une main prévenante. Puis le souffle chaud vient se poser sur ma gorge ainsi qu'un léger baiser. Le souffle remonte et de nouveau mes lèvres sont caressées et avec elle mon âme tout entière. Je ne veux pas la laisser mourir. Alors je passe une main autours du cou de Sirius et l'attire à moi, je ne le laisserai pas s'envoler si rapidement. J'entrouvre les lèvres et il répond à mon implicite appel. Ce baiser se prolonge en douceur pendant des minutes qui me semblent être une éternité qui s'écoule trop vite, je me sens immortelle, je me sens bien. Tout simplement.

Une fois le contact rompu entre lui et moi et mon estomac complètement noué, je rouvre les yeux. Il est là à côté de moi, magnifique. Je lui souris, il me répond. Blotti l'un contre l'autre nous restons sous la neige un long moment en silence, jusqu'à ce que le froid ait raison de nous et nous décide à rentrer. Il m'aide à me relever et nous nous dirigeons vers la salle commune où, sans même nous concerter, nous irons à deux nous réchauffer devant la cheminée.

-Tu es sublime avec ses flocons dans les cheveux.

Si mes joues n'étaient pas déjà rosées, elles le seraient devenues. D'un regard je lui fais comprendre que ce compliment me touche et nous poursuivons notre chemin.

Avec un ami comme celui-là, cette saison promet d'être merveilleuse.


	4. Retour du printemps

Coucou tout le monde

**Coucou tout le monde ! Me voilà pour le quatrième et dernier petit texte de cette série. Je remercie toute celles qui sont venues me lire, et plus encore celles qui m'auront laissé une review pour me donner leur avis, parce que vous devez le savoir (soit parce que vous écrivez vous-même, soit parce que de nombreux auteurs on du vous le dire). Donc voilà, je vous laisse avec les mots qui vont suivre ! Bonne lecture et bonne continuation à vous !**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Dernière saison avant la fin de l'année scolaire. Dernière saison à vivre à Poudlard. Après l'année que je viens de passer je pourrai être triste en ce début avril mais étrangement ca n'est pas du tout le cas.

Je ne me projette pas dans l'avenir, je vis dans le présent, dans ce si agréable présent.

Après un hiver exceptionnel, la nature revient à la vie, le vert vient remplacer le blanc. Tout bourgeonne, tout renait, que ce soit les chants des oiseaux de retour après leur voyage dans le sud, les fleurs ou les sentiments. C'est mignon de voir tout ces petits jeunes batifoler. Moi-même je me surprends parfois à jouer les séductrices auprès de Sirius, même s'il n'est qu'un ami. Je garde toutefois les pieds sur Terre, je peux flirter mais en aucun cas tomber amoureuse. J'en ai déjà souffert et à cette époque je ne connaissais pas encore tous les côtés attachants de Sirius. Une nouvelle désillusion serait terrible et elle mènerait de plus à la fin d'une amitié qui m'a insufflé un nouveau souffle, une amitié qui m'a porté au cours du temps, qui m'a fait découvrir de nouvelles émotions, de nouveaux délices. L'amour c'est bon pour les autres qui sont sûrs de ce qu'ils éprouvent l'un pour l'autre. Comme Lily et James qui après de multiples aventures se sont finalement mis ensemble.

Enfin, j'ai beau évoquer ainsi ma résolution, ca n'est pas pour autant que j'y pense souvent. Je suis plongée dans ma période d'insouciance, je vis au gré de mes envies, au gré de mes folies.

Celle de l'instant ? Me composer une couronne de fleurs. C'est puéril certes mais je ne peux résister devant cette quantité de plantes aux couleurs multiples. Et les couronnes ca fait tellement princesse, tellement fée, tellement enfant !

Sirius à mes côtés me regarde amusé, probablement n'a-t-il pas l'impression d'être en compagnie d'une jeune fille de dix-sept ans, cette même jeune fille qui il n'y a pas cinq mois pleurait dans ses bras en lui comptant ses problèmes ou qui l'écoutait lui faire part des siens. J'ai retrouvé le don de m'émerveiller et souvent je le lui fais partager... faut dire qu'on a prit l'habitude de tout mettre en commun ces derniers mois.

J'enfile ma couronne d'orchidées sur les cheveux et lui demande souriante de quoi j'ai l'air.

-Tu es adorable.

Je rougie alors comme une enfant à qui l'adulte sur lequel elle a un béguin vient de faire un compliment.

-Je suis peut-être un ange...

-Je dirais une déesse plutôt !

-Alors tu m'accorderais une place dans ton cercle, admirable dieu ?

Je le bouscule légèrement, il en fait autant, et bien vite je me retrouve à tourner autour d'un arbre du parc poursuivit par ce méchant mais séduisant garçon. Malheureusement je ne fais pas le poids face à lui, et il me rattrape rapidement pour m'allonger au sol et m'immobiliser alors qu'il m'inflige le supplice des chatouilles. Je ne peux rien contre cela. J'essaie bien de retenir mon rire pour au moins ne pas lui offrir le luxe de voir ses efforts récompensés mais c'est peine perdue, je craque au bout de quelques dizaine de secondes. Surtout qu'il fallait que je retienne soit mon rire, soit mes frissons de désirs dus à la présence de ses mains sur mon ventre que mon chemisier qui s'était relevé révélait... et bon, tant qu'à faire un choix, autant prendre le moins gênant.

Quand enfin il arrête de me martyriser, bon j'avoue que je suis tout de même un martyr plutôt ravi, il me faut bien une minute pour reprendre mon souffle. Une minute durant laquelle il m'observe, avec quelques délicatesses, quelques tendresses dans le regard.

-Alors, tu ne m'as pas répondu, tu m'acceptes dans le cercles des Dieux ?

-Oui bien sûr que je t'accepte, mais à une condition cependant : ... que tu sois MA déesse.

-c'est-à-dire ?

Et là une chose exceptionnelle se produit : Sirius se met à rougir. Ce doit bien être la première fois que je vois le rose sur ses joues pour une autre raison que le froid ou l'activité sportive. Il maîtrise si bien ses émotions habituellement ! Du coup, mon cœur s'emballe sans que je ne cherche à le freiner, sans que je ne me demande pourquoi... souvent il a de telles lubies.

-Alison... je t'aime.

Papillons, nuages, bulles de champagne... tout arrive en moi à une vitesse grand V suite à cette déclaration. Emue et surprise, ma réaction première n'est même pas de lui répondre. Le pauvre, je le laisse sans le vouloir dans l'attente, alors que je réalise l'aimer depuis un an et chaque jour un peu plus. Je m'aveuglais sur la nature de mes sentiments pour lui, sur la vérité de cette amitié si spéciale à mes yeux. Mais la réalité balaie les mensonges auxquels j'avais moi-même fini par croire. Tout est clair comme de l'eau de roche à présent.

-Moi aussi Sirius, moi aussi.

Il se penche alors vers moi et m'embrasse tendrement, sa main effleurant délicatement ma joue. Nous échangeons notre premier baiser où nous sommes sincères envers nous même et aussi envers l'autre, un merveilleux baiser d'amoureux déclarés au délicieux goût de printemps.

Au dessus de nous, un rouge-gorge répand son chant mélodieux.

Je peux vous le confesser maintenant : je suis amoureuse de Sirius Black et ca n'est finalement pas si désastreux.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Joyeux anniversaire marmotte ! Voilà mon cadeau pour l'occasion et aussi pour te remercier de me suivre ainsi à travers les fics, et de m'encourager encore et toujours. Tu as été ma lectrice la plus passionnée par ces petits textes, alors je te les dédie... parce qu'un « je te remercie pour ta gentille review qui m'a beaucoup touchée » ne suffit pas. C'est ma façon de te remercier pour ta présence au fil des jours... je t'y ai un peu rajeunie mais bon...tu ne m'en voudras pas hein ! C'est tout de même mieux qu'une livraison d'anti-rides ! De nouveau joyeux anniversaire à toi !**


End file.
